Not a Chance
by Lalita
Summary: {Complete} PG13 for language... James thinks he doesn't have a chance with Lily, but will she prove him wrong? Please read and review!
1. One Girl

Not a Chance

  
  
  
  
  
  


by Lalita

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer~ It's all J.K. Rowlings... unfortunately... SHE KILLED SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!! *sobs* Sorry... I just can't get over it!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author Notes~ I read The Order of the Phoenix... and now I wish I didn't!!! *wails* How can it be?!?! J.K. Rowling killed off Sirius! Oh, no, it couldn't be a BAD guy, never! Couldn't be Fudge- who is a total prick- or that damn Umbridge chic. NO, it had to be SIRIUS!!! *breathes deeply* Sorry again... I tend to get carried away whenever I think about my poor, darling Sirius being killed by mean, MEAN J.K. Rowling... Anyways, about MY story, in which Sirius will NOT be dying, I assure you. ^___^ It's a little James/Lily fic, because I just felt and urge to write something about them. It's pure fluff, but please read and review anyway!

  
  
  
  


Summary~ James thinks he has never had a chance with Lily... but will she prove him wrong?

  
  
  
  


Chapter One~ One Girl

  
  
  
  


James Potter strode confidently down a winding corridor in Hogwarts, for once, devoid of the rest of his companions. The other Marauders were eating dinner in the Great Hall, but James, for perhaps the first time in his life, wasn't hungry. His mind was pre-occupied solely with one girl- Lily Evans.

A group of girls passed by him, giggling when he smiled flirtatiously at them. In truth, James only flirted with all the other girls to try to get a reaction out of Lily. Not that he ever got one. Indeed, the only sort of reaction Lily seemed to get by him was a bad temper. James sighed and unknowingly ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up more than it already was. He could have his pick of all the girls in school, except for the one he wanted. In his mind, it was completely unfair that Lily despised him. It wasn't his fault he had good looks and that people were just naturally drawn to him.

Abruptly, James realized that he had been standing in the same spot for quiet some time, glaring at a suit of armor. He was surprised it hadn't reached up and struck him with the blunt end of its sword, yet. It had been known to happen in the past. James cringed as he remembered the last time he had been scolded by a suit of armor. " It was in this corridor," he realized, looking around. " I was badgering Lily and then some stupid suit of armor clanked up and told me something about only scoundrels would hound a lady, so on and so forth. And by the time I managed to get away, Lily was gone." James shook his head in disgust. It was certainly the last time he would even glance at Lily in front of a rusted old knight.

Noises interrupted his reverie, jerking him back to the present. Hundreds of chattering voices filled the formerly silent passageways; students clustered together made their way back to their common rooms. Dinner was over. James crept behind particularly large stone statue- a mermaid admiring herself in a mirror. He didn't really want to be spotted by his informal fan club, full of girls who were dying to catch his attention. There was only one girl's attention he wanted, and that was Lily's.

James searched the crowd with narrowed eyes. As he was a star seeker, he quickly spotted who he was looking for, and tried to catch Sirius's eye. Luckily, Sirius turned towards him just then, got James's silent message, and elbowed Remus, who was walking beside him. James watched the milling students disperse, until only Sirius, Remus, and Peter remained. Only then he felt it was safe enough to emerge from his hiding place.

" Whatcha doing back there, Prongs?" Sirius asked, amused. " Hiding from Evans, because of what happened this afternoon?"

James grimaced and fought to keep the red from rising to his cheeks. " If anything, I think it's Snivellus who wants to hide from her." James shook his head, then said, " I still can't believe that slimy git called her a mudblood. She saved his skin, she did, and all he could do-"

" Oh, lay off him, James," Remus interrupted. " You know she was right."

Sirius's face darkened, and Peter made a squeak, as if amazed at Remus's bravery to say such a thing. " What d'you mean, Moony?" James asked, startled. At the very least, he ad expected to have his friends on his side.

" I'm not saying Snape doesn't deserve it," Remus said hastily. " All I'm saying is that he really wasn't doing anything to us right then, when you-"

" I don't believe this!" James exploded. " Are you telling me that you don't mind him calling you names, and acting like he's better than the rest of us? Are you saying that you don't care how many times he's humiliated us, made fun of us, and gotten us in trouble?" James demanded.

" N-No!" Remus blinked. " I just meant that-"

" Break it up, you two," Sirius growled. " Here comes Snivellus, speak of the devil."

Severus Snape- or, Snivellus, as the Marauders had donned him- was rounding the corner, nose pressed into a thick, heavy black book. He looked so engrossed that he didn't realize who was standing nearby; Sirius held out his foot and Snape stumbled over it, book falling from his hands. He had barely regained his balance when Sirius shoved him down.

" What're you doing here? Slithering around like the snake you are, Snivellus?" Sirius said coldly. He stooped over and picked up the fallen book, smirking as he riffled through its pages. A lock of midnight black hair fell into his eyes, creating a look that was enough to make any girl swoon. James grudgingly admitted that he would never be able to get that look, but it didn't matter- he attracted enough attention as it was.

Snape glared. " Give that back," he hissed, reaching for his wand.

But James was a step ahead of him. He already had his wand drawn, and as soon as he saw what Snape was up to, he pointed it his face and muttered, " Engorgio!"

Snape's beady eyes widened in alarm; his nose, already large, had swelled to the size of a small watermelon. Sirius laughed loudly with James, covering up Peter's squeals- which were supposedly laughter. Even Remus could not resist chuckling. Sirius finished looking through the book, then threw it at Snape.

Barely contained laughter danced in Remus's eyes. He said, " Go on, Snape. You've got your book back. Go, before I take some points from your house."

Snape snarled a fowl reply, spun on his heel, and started to sulk back the way he had come, but Sirius's gaze was riveted to the floor, where a tiny slip of parchment had fallen from the book. " Oy!" he called out gleefully, picking up the scribbled note. " Snivellus forgot something!"

Apparently, these words had a profound effect on Snape. He swivelled around and when he saw what was clutched in Sirius's hand, panicked, and made a desperate grab for it. " Looks like it's something important, too," Sirius remarked, holding the note high above Snape's head. He opened it, read the first line or so, then threw it to James. " Think you'd better have a look at it, Prongs," he snarled. 

Snape was now perfectly devoid of color. Sirius picked him up by the scruff of his collar to keep him from running off. James quickly scanned the crumpled piece of parchment, brow lowering ominously as he read. Peter jumped up by him, craning his neck. " What's it say?" he whined, poking James. " What's it say, Prongs?"

But James could hardly hear a word he said. All he could see was the words in front of him. 

  
  


Lily,

I know you think I'm nothing but a slimy git who isn't worthy of your time, but I wanted to say thank you for helping me today. It means a lot to me that you'd help me out, even though we haven't exactly been on the best of terms. I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood. ( Here there was a bunch of crossed out lines that James couldn't decipher.) Will you meet me tonight, on the top of the Astronomy Tower?

  
  


Severus 

  
  


James felt his blood start to boil. He tightly clenched the note in his hand, eyes blazing. " Thank you, Padfoot," he snapped. " I think I can take it from here."

Sirius nodded, then deposited Snape on the ground. James tossed the mutilated note to him, and he showed it to Remus and Peter. Remus's eyebrow raised speculatively, and Peter looked thunderstruck. James advanced on Snape, whose eyes were flitting around, as if looking for an escape path. But there was none. Snape gulped and raised his wand, hand trembling.

" So... Got a thing for Evans, have you? You better keep you dirty hands off of her," James said smoothly, withdrawing his own wand as well. Behind him, he heard similar noises of wands being raised, but he said, " No. I want to deal with him. Alone."

" You sure?" Sirius asked, steadily regarding Snape with a face that spoke of deep loathing.

" Positive," James reassured him, never taking his eyes off of Snape. " I want to be the one to teach the stinking slime ball a lesson."

" As if you could, Potter." Snape smirked. " And as for that mudblood, Evans, I would choose a pox ridden whore before her."

James's glared menacingly. " I doubt even a whore would take you, Snivellus. Even if you paid her a thousand Galleons," he retorted. " Take what you said back."

Snape's lip curled. " I think not, Potter. Struck a nerve, have I? Perhaps you're jealous... After all, the mudblood did stick up for me, while flatly refusing you in the process."

James's temper broke. " You're gonna regret that, you rotten, filthy, b-"

" What are you all doing down here?" a firm, loud voice broke him off. And then Lily Evans crossed the hallway, a scowl marring her face and emerald eyes flashing. And then, of course, James forgot about everything else on the planet.

Lily's fiery red hair was pulled back in a hasty ponytail, and loose strands of it kept falling out, framing her heart-shaped face. Her large, almond eyes were narrowed with suspicion. Her full, pink mouth was pursed in a straight line. " I thought you, Remus," she said, " had enough sense not to go picking fights. Apparently, I was wrong."

Remus reddened and murmured an apology. Then, satisfied, Lily faced Sirius, who looked not at all abashed. At her unwavering stare, he finally growled a half-hearted apology, then looked away. 

Next, the most amazing thing happened. Lily Evans looked at James Potter, who could feel himself melting on the floor into one big puddle. He was positive he must look like an idiot, with " I like Lily Evans " written across his forehead. And, even though her gaze was a disapproving, stern one, James would have gladly traded all his money in the world for her to keep on looking at him like that. He shoved his wand into his pocket, managing to look slightly ashamed. " E-Evans," he stuttered. " What're you doing here?"

Lily snorted. " Finding you four," she told him, waving her hand vaguely. " It's nearly lights out, and since I am a Prefect..."

James's heart sunk. For one fleeting, wonderful moment, he had thought that Lily might have actually been looking for him, because she wanted to see him... Naturally, he had been proved wrong. Lily Evans was a Prefect; he, a Marauder. Lily Evans was a smart, studious kind of girl; he, an easy-going, adventure craving guy. It would never work out between them anyway. Besides, she detested him about as much as he detested Snape. 

" Typical of you, James," she said, frowning. " Do you really think that you're above the rest of us? You have to be in by lights out, too, you know-" All of a sudden, Lily cut off, then pointed behind James. " Watch out!" she shrieked.

But it was too late. Snape's curse had hit James in the back of his head, and he felt as if a thousand bulls had just finished stampeding over him. The world went black for a minute, and he heard a funny buzzing noise. He was dimly aware that he was lying on the cold stone floor, but he couldn't summon the energy to stand up and hex Snape back. He was also blissfully aware that Lily was sitting by him, feeling his head for injury. " It's not too bad," she said, her voice softer than he had ever heard it. " Nothing that Madame Pomfrey can't fix." Apparently, Sirius had made a move to do something along the same lines to Snape, because Lily told him in a firm tone to leave him be, and to help her carry James up to the Hospital Wing. 

Peter and Remus came closer, surveying James's almost unconscious form. " We'll head back to the common room," Remus said, his voice distant sounding. 

" That way Madame Pomfrey won't get too suspicious."

Lily nodded curtly, then slung one of James's arms around her shoulders, while Sirius took the other. A few times, Lily giggled, though James had no idea why, and even Sirius's chest rumbled with suppressed laughter. Slowly, they made their way up to the Hospital Wing, struggling up winding staircases and down dark corridors. " What'd Snape do to make James mad this time, Sirius?" Lily asked curiously.

Sirius grinned. " I think he should be the one to tell you," he said.

Lily shook her head. " If it's another line along the ' It's more of a fact that he exists '..."

Sirius laughed. " It's not," he assured her. " Although it is a factor, I think."

They were there. Madame Pomfrey hustled forward, clucking her tongue in disapproval. " And what happened here?" she asked, indicating for Sirius and Lily to deposit James on a bed. 

" He fell, Madame Pomfrey," Lily said earnestly. It wasn't exactly a lie, either. After all, James had fallen- just not on account of his own clumsiness. 

" I see... I suppose that's how he's got a patch of hair missing in the back of his head?" Madame Pomfrey said speculatively. 

James jerked awake, sitting up, panting. He lifted a hand to touch the back of his head, which was sticky with blood- and also bald. " No," he gasped, horror struck. No wonder Lily and Sirius had been so buoyant. James had lost his hair! He fell back onto the pillows with a muffled groan.

Lily smirked. " Of all things to wake him up," she mused, but explained aloud to Madame Pomfrey, " We had to blast off some of is hair to examine to wound."

Sirius and James were equally surprised. This was Lily Evans, school prefect and top mark student- telling a downright lie? It was too weird to even think about the possibility. Madame Pomfrey instructed Lily to use the cloth and water filled basin on the bedside table to clean off the wound, while she got some bandages and such. Lily dipped the rag in the water, squeezed it, then gently began to rub the bald spot on James's head.

" Thanks, Li-Evans," James stumbled, smiling. To his complete and utter astonishment, she smiled back. He turned anxiously to Sirius, ignoring the pain throbbing in his head. " You reckon... She will be able to grow my hair back, won't she? When I get my hands on Snivellus..."

Sirius chuckled good naturedly. " You better hope she can grow it back, mate," he teased. " It'll throw your whole mussed up hair image. I can't think of any girl who wants to date a guy with a bald patch."

Lily bit her lower lip to keep from bursting out into fits of laughter at James's absolutely terrified expression. Madame Pomfrey re-entered the room at that minute, shooing Sirius and Lily to the side. " Madame Pomfrey, you will be able to grow my hair back, won't you?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Madame Pomfrey made an impatient noise in her throat, then replied, " Of course I can. Now turn your head so I can get to healing it." She glanced over her shoulder at Sirius and Lily, who stood, hovering, nearby. " As for you two," she barked, " I suggest you go back to your dormitories. Mr. Potter can manage very well now without your assistance."

Sirius protested, but Lily dragged him out, and James was left all alone with nothing but a bandage wrapped around his head, a glass of pain killing remedy beside him, and his thoughts, which, as usual, were fixed on one girl, and one girl only- Lily Evans.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ending Author Notes~ So, what do you think? Should I continue? Suggestions? Please read and review!

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. One Boy

Not A Chance

By Lalita

Disclaimer~ If I said that I owned Harry Potter, would you believe me? No. Do I own Harry Potter? No.

Summary~ James doesn't think he has a chance in the world with Lily… Can she change his mind?

Author Notes~ Here's chapter two for ya! Thanks to everyone reviewed- please do it again! ^___^ Tell me how ya like it!

Chapter Two~ One Boy

            Lily Evans bit her lower lip, as she always did when she was nervous or thinking about something. And she certainly was thinking about something. In fact, the big, important something that she was so occupied with dealt with a handsome, breathtakingly wonderful guy. The guy was none other than James Potter.

            Lily frowned at her Arithmacy homework that lay before her, untouched. James Potter was not wonderful, not at all. He was conceited, arrogant, and obviously considered himself as Merlin's gift to women. He had proven that enough today. But still...

           Lily slapped her hand to her forehead in frustration. She really should have been getting on with her work. It was late; Madame Pomfrey had sent Sirius and her to the Gryffindor Tower hours ago. " Maybe I should get some sleep," Lily reflected. " This isn't due for another two days, anyway."

            Yawning, Lily gathered her quills, parchment, and Arithmacy book, stood up, and headed for the dorm she shared with the other Fifth years, keeping her thoughts carefully diverted from James. Lily stumbled up the steps, blinking rapidly, trying to stay awake and see at the same time, while also trying to block out thoughts of a boy with deep eyes and dark hair. It was maddening.

            Kaitlyn and Marie were giggling about something in the corner, whispering excitedly and poking each other when Lily came in. But Lily, for once, didn't bother to snap at them, as she usually did. Instead, she flopped down onto her own bed and buried her face in the pillow, which muffled her groan of both exhaustion and frustration. Kaitlyn and Marie glanced over at her, seemed to reach an unspoken agreement, and ignored her. Lily was grateful. She didn't know if she could handle any questions right then.

            Just when she had almost drifted off to sleep, Lily heard them talking again. She had nearly flung back her curtains when she heard, " That's right. Lily rejected James in front of the whole school today. Jenna told me all about it."            

            Marie leaned forward. " Is she mad?" she asked, incredulous. 

            " She must be. And James was absolutely furious." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, as if she thought Lily wasn't worth wasting a moment on.

            " Ohhh," Marie said, interested. " Who would've thought that he would have a crush on a bookworm like her, of all people?"

            Kaitlyn nodded. " That's not all," she said, her voice hushed. Lily nearly fell out of bed, struggling to hear what she was saying without being too obvious. Kaitlyn continued. " Tonight, they say James was fighting with Snape."

            Marie sighed. " What else is new?" she asked impatiently.

            " I'm not done yet, if you'd just listen to me," Kaitlyn snapped. She took a deep breath. " I heard that Snape wrote Lily a love letter, and James found it."

            " Uh oh," Marie said, giggling rather loudly.

            " Shhh!" Kaitlyn jabbed Marie with her elbow. " Do you want to wake her up?" Marie must have shook her head, because Kaitlyn gave a satisfied grunt and went on. " James was furious. He started attacking Snape, and was winning, but then Lily butted in."       

            " What happened next?" Marie begged, clearly fascinated by the story. Lily was too; she wanted to hear the latest rumors about her as well.

            " Lily was nagging at him again, and obviously Snape was gonna take advantage of the situation. He cursed James, right behind his back. They say Lily was so angry she jumped on Snape and started punching him! Sirius had to drag her away!"

            Lily stuck her fist into her mouth to keep from laughing hysterically. Unfortunately, a muffled sound must have come out, because Kaitlyn stopped telling her story and peered through the curtains, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Lily tried her best to look innocent and sleeping, although it was hard. Kaitlyn, however, looked appeased and went back to the tale. Marie wasn't the only one hanging on every word; Lily was just as, if not more, amused. 

            " Sirius-" Kaitlyn sighed- " pulled her off of him and they rushed up to the hospital wing with James. He must have been in an awful state. Clyde swore he saw some emergency team wizards fly in on broomsticks to save him!"

            " Poor James," Kaitlyn and Marie said in unison. Marie giggled nervously. " You-you think Lily fancies him?"

            Kaitlyn snorted. " The only thing Lily fancies is a whole day in the library, alone with dusty, old, boring books."

            Lily frowned. That wasn't true. She did like to go out and have a good time! It wasn't her fault that she was responsible. " Just wait until I'm Mistress of Magic, and they're working on the Knight Bus!" she thought maliciously. But the thought, however vindictive, brought a smile to her face. She could just picture it so perfectly...

            " But why does James fancy her?" Marie persisted.

            Lily, for one, knew that Kaitlyn fancied James about as much as You-Know-Who fancied power. " Probably because she plays hard to get," Kaitlyn snapped. Lily frowned. She wasn't " playing hard to get " with James. That was about as far from the truth as one could go.       

            " Night, Marie. I need my beauty sleep," Kaitlyn said, slamming her curtains around her bed shut with more force than necessary. 

            " Night, Kaity."

            Gentle snores soon filled the room; Lily heard repeated muttering of, " Two can play at her game," and " James," from Kaitlyn. She frowned. Lily tossed and turned, but she still couldn't get to sleep. Her mind, which had been so tired before, was now full of racing thoughts- all about James. " Did Snape really write me a love letter?" she wondered, touching a hand to her lips, her eyes widening in the darkness. Of course, that could have just plain stupid gossip, like most of the rest of the story. No doubt James would make it sound even more heroic when he recovered, Lily thought, grinning from ear to ear. She wondered what else he would do when he got better... Maybe he would ask her out again... She blushed in the shadows, thankful that no one could read her thoughts just then. They were certainly embarrassing.

            But, try as she might, Lily could not stop thinking about James and she could not get to sleep. Besides, even if she did manage to fall asleep, it was more than likely that she would dream about him. Muttering a curse, she swung out of bed, rummaged in her trunk for a robe, slung it over her shoulders, and crept out of the room. Both Kaitlyn and Marie will still snoring. Just as she reached the door to the dorm, Marie rolled over and let out a long, lingering sigh, on which Lily caught the name Sirius. Carefully creeping out so that the Fat Lady didn't see her and grinning from ear to ear, she slipped all the way to the Hospital Wing, narrowly avoiding Filch a couple of times.

            Madame Pomfrey wasn't in the room, so Lily was able to make it to James's bed unnoticed. James's head swivelled over to her immediately; Lily jumped and stifled a gasp of surprise. " Lily?" James asked, frowning. " What're you doing here?"

            " C-Couldn't sleep," Lily admitted, turning red. He had used her first name! Surely that amounted to something, didn't it? 

            James turned slightly, hiding the back of his head from view. " Oh," was all he said, a tinge of pink at his cheeks.

            Lily coughed. She slowly sank down to the end of the bed, nervously biting her lower lip. " So," she murmured, twisting her hands in her lap. The sensible, logical part of her brain was now lecturing her. " Don't be stupid. This is James, for heaven's sake! You totally detest him! Why are you here? Have you lost your mind, Lily Evans? Perhaps you are as much of a loony as Petunia always says." At that thought, Lily could not suppress her giggles. She covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the noise, but it was useless.

            James looked at her, looking vaguely amused. " What's so funny?" he asked her, putting on a hurt expression. " I hope you're not laughing behind my back about my hair again." He sat up, winced, then gave her a fair view of the bald spot created by Snape's jinx. 

            " Oh no, James," Lily assured him, her eyes widening in innocence. " I could only do that when you're restored to perfect health."

            James chuckled. A silence then descended upon them. Lily ducked her head, afraid of meeting James's eye. Finally, she said, " You know... Earlier today? By the lake?"

            James's face darkened. " What about it?" he asked curtly. It was obvious it wasn't his favorite topic of discussion. Lily cringed. If truth be told, it wasn't hers either.

            " I wanted to say sorry for saying all those things to you," she said softly. She bit her lip again. Where had that come from? Every word of what she had said was true, and he knew it. He was arrogant and pig-headed, and nothing would ever change that. But... Lily inwardly sighed. However conceited, James was still a pretty fun guy. After all, he had defended her, as much as she didn't want it. And tonight, she felt as though she had seen a whole new side to him. A side that she could grow to like.

            " Oh," James said again, the red in his cheeks now visible through the dark. " It- It's okay. I mean, I probably shouldn't have been picking on Snivellus- sorry, I mean Snape- so much anyway."

            Lily grinned. That was the closest thing James had ever gotten to an apology. After another few seconds that seemed like hours of quiet, James said, " Er... Did you mean it? What you said about me, I mean."

            Lily pretended to look thoughtful. " Well..." She smiled. " Half of it was said out of anger, the other half out of truth."

            James and Lily laughed together again. Then, James completely took her by surprise by taking her hand and holding it. " Lily..." He looked distinctly uncomfortable for a moment, before regaining his cockiness. He gave her a lop-sided grin. " Want to go out with me?"

            Lily was stunned, but she covered her shock by giggling. She withdrew her hand from his and stood up. " Not in this lifetime, Potter," she said, crossing her arms and giving him a mock severe expression. 

            A smirk played across James's lips. " I wouldn't be so sure of that, Evans."

            Lily raised an eyebrow. " Alright, it's a bet, then," she declared. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then she spun around and raced out of the room as if the devil himself were on her heels. Her mind was clouded and her heart was pounding, and all she could think was, " I kissed James... I KISSED JAMES POTTER!" And then she scolded herself for her foolishness.

            Meanwhile, James lay there, thunderstruck, on the bed. He lifted his hand to touch his cheek, then whispered, even though Lily was gone, " Alright, it's a bet. And one that you're going to lose."


	3. One Family

Not a Chance

By Lalita

Disclaimer~ As always, Harry Potter isn't mine.

Summary~ James didn't think he had a chance with Lily, but she proved him wrong…  

Author Notes~ Well, here's the end! Hope ya all liked it! Please read and review!

Epilogue~ One Family

            Only a few years later, in Godric's Hollow, Lily Evans was rocking a small infant to sleep in her arms. The baby boy was cooing delightedly as he reached up and curled a tiny fist into her loose red hair. She smiled contentedly and gave a little sigh as she rested her cheek against her son's.

            Moments later, a tall, lanky man with tousled black hair emerged into the room, watching the scene before him with amusement. He leaned against the doorframe and watched his wife and son in silence.

            Lily patted little Harry's back and slowly rocked him back and forth until he was lured into sleep. Carefully, gently, she leaned over and placed him in the baby cradle. Straightening upright, Lily let a hand linger on the softness of his round cheek. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her from behind, and she gasped. She whirled around to face her husband, grinning broadly at her.

            " Oh, James," she breathed, and relaxed into his arms. 

            " Who'd you think it was?" James asked, absently running his hands through her hair. " Don't tell me there's another man you've been expecting."

            Lily giggled at James's playful teasing. " Of course not, James," she said, a sparkle in her eye. " I'm not so foolish as to engage in my liaisons when you're present."

            James growled and drew Lily closer to him. " I'm going to make you pay for that one," he threatened.

            Lily laughed and breathed in deeply, inhaling his unique scent. " I look forward to it," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

            James's arms tightened on her waist as he lowered his lips to touch hers. His tongue slipped across her lips, begging for entry that was given happily. Lily moaned into his mouth as he toyed with her tongue.

            " Eager to finish our previous activity, before our son woke up, are we?" He smirked.

            Lily flushed. " I could say the same for you," she said. Then she pushed lightly on his chest. " Speaking of our son...," she murmured, glancing over her shoulder at the one year old staring avidly at his parents, apparently awake.

            James chuckled and released Lily. He pretended to pout as she made her way over to Harry and picked him up, rocking him again. " Soon," he said, crossing his arms, " I will be forced to become jealous of my own son."

            Lily made no comment but to roll her eyes in James's general direction and kiss Harry's cheek. James, still grinning, strode over to her side and wrapped his arm around her. He smiled affectionately at his son, doing the same as Lily and kissing Harry on the cheek. Harry, whose eyelids had been drooping considerably since being picked up by his mother, dropped off to sleep, but not before smiling brightly and mumbling what James was sure was the word, " Daddy."

            James felt his throat constrict as Lily lowered Harry to the cradle once again. He pulled her to him and embraced her fiercely. " James," Lily mumbled against his chest, " what are you doing?"

            " You're ruining the moment," James murmured. He kissed her forehead, then cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs caressing the silky texture rthymatically. " I love you," he whispered. " You and Harry. I love you two more and more everyday."

            Lily blinked back a sudden rush of tears. " Oh, James," her voice broke, and she hugged him back just as hard. " I love you too. More than anything."

            James leant down and kissed her softly, gently, and she smiled. Her tears mingled with his own. " James," she said, breaking the kiss, " Is it... Is it true?"

            " Is what true?" James asked, a little impatiently. He was more than ready to stop talking and start kissing.

            Lily's eyes had fallen to the floor. " That... that V-Voldermort," here, she stumbled over the name, as if it scared her senseless, " is looking for us?"

            James groaned. " Don't think about it, Lily," he told her.

            " I... I can't," Lily protested. " Every time I look at Harry, I wonder what would happen to him if we d-died!"

            She was babbling now. James knew that if she didn't stop, not only would she wake up Harry, she would work herself into hysteria. She was shaking, and tears were leaking from her eyes. James held her close and soothingly patted her back. " Shh... Lily," he consoled her. " Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to us, not as long as Peter keeps the secret, you know that. And if anything did happen, Dumbledore and Sirius would take care of Harry. So stop."

            Lily sniffled but ceased her sobs. James sighed in relief. " Besides," he added, eyebrows raising, " I was under the impression that my beautiful wife and I had more pleasurable things to dwell on."

           Lily laughed feebly. Her tears had stained the front of his robes. She stepped up on tip-toe to kiss his lips, his cheeks, all of his face. James took one last look at his son, said " Goodnight, Harry. I'm off to ravish your lovely mother and make some more brothers and sisters for you," and hoisted Lily into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom, which, consequently, was right next door to Harry's nursery. Lily giggled and held onto his neck tightly. She started kissing his neck, sucking lightly on his salty skin.

            James groaned and deposited her on the bed, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. When they came up for air, James said, " Do you remember that bet we made in fifth year?"

            Lily looked puzzled for a moment, but then realization dawned on her face. " The one where I said I'd never date you?" she said, her voice low and husky.

            James smirked. " Yeah, that one."

            Lily rested her head in the crook of his neck. " What about it?"

            " Well... I just thought I'd say... I won."

           Lily laughed. " Yes, you did, oh Thou-of-such-Modesty," she agreed, lightly punching him. " Although... I must admit, I'm not complaining."

            James slanted her a goofy look, then kissed her again. " Good, because neither am I."

            All of a sudden, a tiny wail interrupted them. Cursing, James swiftly let go of Lily and rolled over. " Our son needs to learn the finer points of sharing," he grumbled. " If Harry has his way, I'll be left with nothing but a pillow to keep me company at night."

            " Oh, you're not the only one suffering, you know," Lily scolded him. She had already gotten up and straightened her clothes. " I bet he's hungry."

            James frowned in confusion. " But you just fed him!" he protested meekly.

            " He has the appetite of his father," Lily noted wryly. She kissed his cheek.

            James turned his head and kissed her full on the lips. " But right now, his father has a very different kind of hunger..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

            Lily pushed him back down and, chortling, left the room to tend to Harry. James fell back on the pillows, contenting himself with thinking about all the things he would do to Lily when she came back. That way, she wouldn't be tempted to leave again, not even if a pack of vampires knocked on their front door.

            Little did James know, in just a few minutes a knock would sound his door. Lily, having just finished feeding Harry, would come downstairs with him. He had no idea that as soon as he opened the door, he would come face to face with Voldermort, and be forced to send Lily running. The last view of his wife would be of her wide, terrified emerald eyes, so like Harry's. And then he would die, protecting his loved ones. 

            James couldn't have known what the future held in store for him, but still, as if sensing his time was drawing to a close, he rose and entered Harry's nursery. He tenderly kissed his wife and embraced his son, thinking that despite all, he would always love them.

~*End*~


End file.
